10
by Forever in Your Heart
Summary: 10 moments in the life of Jinx and Kid Flash all inspired by songs on my i-pod. Challenge fic. Jinx/Kid Flash


**A.N. Okay so I saw this challenge: Put your i-pod on shuffle and write a paragraph/story for the first ten songs. So I did! This is for Jinx/Kid Flash and I hope you like it.**

**Love Drunk**

Wally West had loved Jinx from the minute he had met her. Kid Flash had loved the challenge she presented from the minute they first spoke. He had been so drunk on love, he had kissed her all night long, he had said he would love her forever. But whatever they had had, had vanished. He was hung over, instead of kissing all night there nights were like a bar fight and the forever he had envisioned was over.

Everything they had, had meant nothing to her. He was finally sober but he could still taste her on his tongue.

**Far Away**

Wally always had to leave. Always on some sort of dangerous mission. And she was waiting like a war time housewife. He was always far away in some distant place. It seemed like forever since she'd last seen him. Jinx sighed and waited. Waiting for him to come back. It had begun grating on her nerves. She was always left behind as he gallivanted off on some adventure. She was beginning to wonder if he even loved her anymore.

The door opened and Wally strode in and pulled her close.

"I love you." It was all she needed to hear.

**Hot**

Jinx couldn't explain the strange feelings that always plagued her when Wally was around. Her heart beat raced. He made her want to scream half of the time and faint the other half of the time. He was so ridiculous and fabulous and good to her. He made her laugh and fight and go out of her mind.

But even though he was downright insane she knew that she wanted to stay like this forever. She wanted him to kiss her, hold her and love her always. He made her so hot that she couldn't breathe. But she wasn't complaining.

**Into The Night**

Wally wouldn't even try to explain it. There was just something about her. Jinx was like a gift from the heavens. There was an untameable fire in her soul and he knew that Jinx was his salvation. She was the final piece of the puzzle that was his life. When he was with her he forgot where he was and he lost track of time. Everyone said that his feelings for her were always clear on his face and he wasn't surprised. It was like a love from above. And Wally was never going to let his angel get away.

**Stand In The Rain**

Jinx hated being alone. Hated stopping. She never slowed down because she knew that when she did the pain would drown her. She was afraid to confront the shadows lurking behind her. The only way to save herself would be to confront all the horrors of her past. She knew she had to stand her ground against all the mistakes she had made. She had to stand up even when her whole life was crashing down around her. She was alone in this fight with herself and her fears.

"Hey Jinx, you okay?" She smiled. She wasn't alone after all.

**Save You**

Jinx was wasting away as a villain. All her potential and skills meant nothing. She was being smothered and he wanted so badly to help her. Her pathetic team was pushing her farther down her path of self destruction. He had to save her. Save her from the direction her life was taking.

He had to let her know that he was right here. That he would pick her back up when she fell. That he would be there to give her the strength to pull through. He would always be there for her. He was going to save her.

**Bad Boy**

Cyborg had hurt her. He had betrayed her trust. She had always acted like it had had little effect on her but the truth was that she was cut up on the inside. She was afraid to love again. Afraid to get her heart broken again. It had made her hard and cold.

Wally had tried to warm her icy heart but he couldn't manage. Instead he got only what she gave him. He got kisses and touches but he'd never get love. Jinx refused to let him be anything more than her bad boy, her man, her weekend lover.

**Everything You Want**

He was perfect. He did everything that he was supposed to. He said all the right things at the exact right moment; he behaved in the right manner and bought the perfect gifts. He was patient, understanding, caring and wonderful. He was everything she needed, everything she wanted. He was everything she wanted to be and yet for some reason he meant absolutely nothing to her. There was always something more that Jinx wanted him to say. Always something more. No matter how hard Wally tried he would never be enough. He was everything she wanted, but that wasn't enough.

**Hero**

Heroes were supposed to save the world. They were supposed to be able to save everyone. But Wally West was losing his faith in heroes. He was a hero and no matter what he couldn't save Jinx. He couldn't save her from herself or jail or anything. Love was also supposed to save them. But love had gotten him nowhere with her. He tried to convince her. He said he loved her but she laughed and brushed it aside. He heard once that the love of a hero could save anyone. Well it wasn't true. His love couldn't save anyone.

**Every Time We Touch**

When she had first met Kid Flash he had annoyed and angered her. Even when she had changed sides he still frustrated her to no end. He was a constant pest. But now...Now she had fallen for him harder than she ever could have imagined. Every time he kissed her she felt like she was flying. He wiped away all her tears and picked her up when she fell. They had good times and bad times but no matter what she always loved him.

Every time they touched she got this feeling. This wonderful, inexplicable feeling of love and perfection.

**A.N. Okay so each one of these paragraphs are 100 words which was quite a challenge but anyway tell me what you think. I'm not so sure about this so any feedback would be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
